Prologue: Leaving
by Betsy Prince
Summary: Where the story begins, when Sookie Ann Snape leaves The Savannah Academy of Sorcery to go to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue: Leaving

Sookie looked at her portrait. Her friends had written all over it. Messages of goodbye, telling her to show those Hogwarts boys what the South taught her. She couldn't help but smile at all her friends. There were all her girls: Bluze, Aubergine, and Arithmatica, giving a kind parting word. And Rizzo, her best friend… she was taking this so hard. Sookie hard already sworn to text her every day, telling her how things were going.

But staring at this photograph, a black-and-white taken by Rizzo herself, the only words she saw were "_Sookie Snape: Savannah Academy Farewell._" Sookie was heartbroken at the thought of having to leave The Academy and enter the War that was raging in England, but Voldemort had her in his service. There was nothing she could do.

Sookie stood by the front gates of The Academy with her pals. Emmoch, Frankie, Dillaran, and Lucien showed up, with Roseamunde, Eloise, and Ramone in tow.

"We just wanted to say our goodbyes," explained Dillaran.

"Yeah, and we were hoping we could sign your portrait," the shy Ramone spoke.

"If there's room, that is…" squeaked Eloise.

Sookie laughed. "Sure, why not?"

Her picture was passed around, and everyone whipped out a pen. Roseamunde spoke.

"We just wanted you to know that we really always liked you, even though we didn't hang out all that much."

Sookie smiled again. "No, it's fine. I've always liked y'all, too," she said in her slow, Southern drawl.

Everyone stopped as a long black limousine pulled up. Emmoch handed Sookie's picture back to her, and a tall man with dark hair came around from the other side.

"Hello, angel," said Severus Snape.

"Hey, daddy!"

A little gasp ran through the congregation.

"Aw, shut up, guys," Sookie smiled at her friends.

"Say your goodbyes, my dear. Our flight is quite soon." Snape took his daughter's luggage.

"Well… this is it."

Ten pairs of arms were flung around her all at once. Tears streamed down Rizzo's cheeks. Sookie whispered to her, "Now, Riz, don't cry. You know you can't go where I'm going. It's too much."

Rizzo nodded and tried to smile. Sookie laughed out loud at the feeble attempt. Emmoch, Frankie, Dillaran, and Lucien kissed Sookie on the cheek, and they waved goodbye as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well," said Ramone, "that beats getting a poke in the eye with a sharp stick."

Everyone laughed, and Frankie held Rizzo close as they made their way back into the beautiful stone building.

Sookie looked out the window of the plane, trying to focus on not crying.

"You're so brave," her father said.

"I know," Sookie whispered.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. How unfortunate she is not here to see it."

This enraged Sookie. "Yeah, she would be. Dunno why she isn't here. _Oh, wait, I do!_ Voldemort killed her. Murdered her. Splattered her blood all over my freaking CRIB! And yet, for some reason, I am uprooting my entire existence to go fight with this man against some crazy boy."

"Yes, that's true. It takes a lot of power, and you have it," Snape tried to calm her down.

"All I got was her last touch," Sookie mumbled.

"And that is what makes your power special, my dear."


	2. The Beginning

"Daddy," began a serious Southern voice, "whose room am I in again?"

Severus Snape looked at his sixth year daughter, Sookie, with both disdain and pride.

"You are with Pansy Parkinson. She is the girl who hangs around Draco Malfoy so much. I am quite certain you remember her," he said, noticing the look of chagrin that crossed his sixteen-year-old daughter's face. He tried to think of something to say to prevent such a look from turning into jealousy. Before he could speak, she interjected with an odd question.

"Do you think that you are going to be less proud of me when people hear me speak in my Georgia accent?"

"No, my dear, I will not. They all know where you were born, but it was only your training in Savannah that brought you upon such Southern sounds. If anything, it is a mark of your superiority to every single one of those pesky children at Hogwarts. If Dumbledore had let up on the age groups just this once, you would be in your seventh year. And there is no doubt that Draco will be enthralled. Lucius has told him so much about you. Even he said you were a gem. Draco will not be able to believe it is you."

She smiled. Dear Sookie, wise beyond her years, did not believe that seducing Draco Malfoy would be as easy as her father thought. Just then, Dumbledore entered the Slytherin Common Room and gave Sookie a hug. She asked how he was, and how things were going in preparation for the feast that was in less than an hour.

"Oh, everything is going splendidly, yes, yes… My dear child, I see Georgia has left you a souvenir for your hard witchery. How was it, wooing all the Southern boys with your English charm?"

She laughed, a sound like bells tingling. "They actually called me a Yankee for a while, but once I picked up on the dialect and discovered the power of a single wink, I fit in perfectly and was quite the player." She laughed again, and continued, "I just hope I don't lose the accent any time soon. It is quite a help when I need something done."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure such a sweet young girl will be accepted with open arms here at Hogwarts. We are very privileged to have you, the best sorceress to come here. Of course, who is surprised that you are so talented, with your father being who he is?"

Snape smiled. "Well, I couldn't deprive this school of such amazing witchcraft," he joked.

"I presume that he has told you of your roommate, Pansy Parkinson?"

Sookie tried to hide disgust as she said, "Yes, sir, he has."

"Excellent. It will only be for a short while, I promise. We will provide better accommodations for you later. Solitary accommodations."

"That would be lovely."

Sookie smelled some pies baking, and so did Dumbledore. "Well, I must be off. Those pies will not stay warm out of the oven for long." He laughed. "Sookie, my dear, we are very pleased that you could come. Now, the feast is in less than ten minutes. You had better change."

"Yes, sir." Sookie was off to her momentarily shared dormitory.


	3. The Feast

The Great Hall was abuzz with new gossip, mostly about Professor Snape's daughter attending Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting together at the Gryffindor table talking with Neville Longbottom.

"Do you suppose she is better than 'Mione here?" asked Ron, stealing a glance at Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry. "She's been at that elite sorceress school in Georgia, so probably. I'm sorry, Hermione, but you have to admit that Snape's daughter is going to be the best of the best."

She turned a brief shade of red before answering curtly. "I suppose. But watch her get the special treatment from the teachers because of her heritage."

Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall silenced almost immediately. "Thank you.

Now as you all have heard, we have a new student this year. She is a transfer from The Savannah Academy of Sorcery, one of the top witchcraft and wizardry schools in the world, and a daughter of one of Hogwarts' own professors. Please give a warm welcome to Sookie Snape."

A pale girl stepped out beside Dumbledore. Her curly hair grazed her jaw line, and her bangs fell smoothly over her bright green eyes. She was dressed in Slytherin robes, but had burgundy lips.

"As you all can see, she is the spitting image of Professor Snape, right down to her red lips." At this, everyone laughed. Even Snape cracked a smile. Across the room, Harry saw Draco Malfoy's mouth wide open. Then he turned to Crabbe and Goyle, his little cronies, and mouthed, "_She is beautiful!_"

Dumbledore continued, "Give her a pleasant stay here at Hogwarts this year. After all, we would hate to lose the best sorceress ever to come to this school. Now please, dig in. I, myself, am starving. Oh, my dear," he said to Sookie, "Please go and sit next to Draco Malfoy. I hear you two are old acquaintances." With that, he gave a wink to Malfoy and sat down.

Sookie approached the Slytherin table with her head held high, well aware that her father was watching her every move. She approached Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy, and told Crabbe, with a polite Southern tone, to move. He did as he was told, making little kissing noises at Malfoy the whole time. Ron noticed this, and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Would you two look at that? Malfoy's fallen for Snape's daughter! He's red as can be!"

Harry sniggered and Hermione said, "Oh, please. She is far too sensible to go for him."

Next to Draco, the gorgeous Sookie sat, modestly picking at a piece of chicken. She pretended not to notice that he was staring at her, and he pretended not to notice that everyone else was staring at him. Finally, she looked up at the handsome face that resembled Lucius all too much. His white-blonde hair was slicked back in its usual manner, but it highly contrasted with the shade of scarlet he had turned. She smiled at him sweetly. He did his best to say hello, but things did not exactly work out for that. Pansy Parkinson appeared beside him instantly.

"Draco, my darling, why are you flushing so?" she asked, stroking his hair.

He looked up in annoyance as Sookie laughed quietly. "Would you stop calling me that, woman? You and I have been through since last fall. And I am quite surprised that Crabbe hasn't filled you in already."

Offended, Pansy loped off to cry to her friends. Malfoy looked distressed while he paid plenty of attention to his soup. Sookie did her best to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Draco my darling…" she said, mimicking Pansy's prissy tone. He looked over at her and she winked. He smiled and spoke quietly.

"I dare to suppose you know my name. My father seemed to have told me about you before he was sentenced to Azkaban. He said you were a gem… the most beautiful young sorceress he has seen in years. And now I see he is correct." He took her hand and kissed is softly.

"Well, Draco Malfoy. You have wooed me. Consider it a great triumph. But just to let you know, I play hard and loose. After all, I was raised in Georgia," Sookie said as she played with his hand. "And my father expects nothing but the best from you."

"Snape? What does he expect from me?"

"He expects that his two favorites keep up with their advanced work."

Draco, stupid as he can be sometimes, understood. He looked across the room to find Harry Potter staring at the two of them. "Ugh."

Sookie looked away from her dinner long enough to ask what.

"It's that silly Harry Potter. He was just looking over here. Probably jealous that I have the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and he can never have her." Draco smiled at her, but it was more of a smirk.

"Oh, Harry Potter. Don't pay any mind. He has that little mudblood girlfriend anyway. And poor Weasley, all alone."

Draco was surprised at her tone. "Wow. New girl has backbone."

"Do you forget so easily that my father is Severus Snape? The only teacher at Hogwarts that hates Harry Potter?" retorted Sookie. "I may have been raised away from him, but we have the same blood."

Ron watched in awe as Sookie and Malfoy shamelessly flirted. He poked Hermione and told her to turn around.

"Ron, I'm eating. What is so important?"

Harry saw what Ron was making a fuss about. "Uh oh, Hermione… looks like your sensible Slytherin, Sookie Snape, has been enticed by none other than Draco Malfoy."

At this, Hermione wheeled around to see Sookie playing with Malfoy's hand. A look of disgust crossed her face. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"But wait…" began Harry, deep in thought. " Malfoy has the Dark Mark on his left arm. Why would he let anyone, especially a girl, near it? Look, see what side she's sitting on?"

"Yeah, his left. So what? It's where Dumbledore told her to sit." Said Ron.

"No, Dumbledore told her to sit next to Malfoy, but not his left. Why would she make Crabbe move, and not Goyle?"

Hermione piped up. "The left side of the body triggers the section of your brain that controls amorous emotions. Maybe she was trying to get in good from the beginning."

"But look at Snape. He looks so pleased with himself. I think it was planned for Malfoy to fall in love with her. Snape wants information on Voldemort, and he knows Malfoy has some. What better way to siphon knowledge than to use his hot daughter?"

Ron almost choked on his drink, and Hermione shook her head. It was Neville who spoke up. "She _is_ pretty."

"Look, Harry," Hermione said, "it's not that we don't believe you. It's just that… it's highly improbable that Snape is using his daughter to use Malfoy."

"Yeah. You're such a conspiracy theorist, mate," said Ron.

"Whatever."

Ron came up to Harry in the hallway after dinner.

"Hey, man. Just for the record, Sookie Snape is a babe," he said. Harry laughed. They watched as she strode away with Malfoy's arm around her.

"He is so undeserving," Harry sighed.

"I know, isn't he though?" agreed Ron.


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Malfoy walked with Sookie to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Pansy Parkinson was behind them.

"Draco, why do you always walk to lessons with this girl?"

He wheeled around to find their faces inches apart. Pansy tried to take advantage of their closeness by taking hold of his robe.

"Um, excuse me, sweetheart. Hands off," demanded Sookie as she prepared to attack Pansy. She backed away as Sookie came closer.

"Pansy, there is something you need to get through that empty head of yours, okay? Draco Malfoy is _mine_. So stop trying. You just look desperate. And there's nothing people hate more than a sore loser." Sookie smirked, and turned around to walk to class. Malfoy took a glance back at the astonished Pansy before wrapping his arm around Sookie.

"You better be glad that no teachers were around to see that," said Malfoy.

"Draco, you just be satisfied that little pest won't be hassling you anymore."

They took their places at the Slytherin table, and Snape came over to greet them, Sookie in particular.

"Sookie, my dear, a word about your tardiness?"

Sookie explained once she was out of earshot. "That pesky Pansy Parkinson was putting her paws all over Malfoy."

"Did you fix it?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy. Of course I did."

"Very well then," Snape said with a satisfied smile, "take your seat. And don't call him that."

Sookie sat next to Malfoy again as Snape began his lecture on nonverbal spells.

"What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" he asked the general public. Hermione Granger's hand shot up. "Big surprise," grumbled the Slytherin table.

After seeing he had no other option, Snape called on Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

"Your enemy has no warning of what kind of magic you will use. It's a split-second advantage," she said, clearly happy with being picked.

"Ah, an answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,_" reprimanded Snape. Malfoy and Sookie snickered in the corner.

"But it is essentially correct, no matter how stolen." He continued, and Sookie tuned him out until he gave instructions.

"Now, you will be performing nonverbal spells on one another. Divide into pairs, and one of you will try to jinx the other in _silence_. The other will try to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

Malfoy and Sookie were, naturally, together. Pompous and arrogant as ever, he thought he could silently repel a jinx put on him by the best sorceress Hogwarts had ever seen. He was wrong. After being paralyzed by her twice, he decided they should switch. Snape saw Sookie jinx Malfoy silently and awarded twenty points to Slytherin. But it wasn't long before he decided to make a spectacle of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Here, let me show you—"

Snape turned so fast that Harry forgot all about nonverbal spells and reacted instinctively. He yelled, "_Protego!_"

The Shield Charm was so powerful that Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. Sookie shifted her attention from Malfoy to Harry.

She put her hands out, about to show everyone what she could do; her power. Her own magic. A ray of light shot from the palms of her hands and hit the unsuspecting Harry in the chest. He was motionless in an instant. The now paralyzed Harry hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone's attention was on her. Mumbles came from the crowd.

One shouted, "You aren't one of us!"

Sookie became very vexed. "I'm a sorceress for Merlin's sake! Do any of you really know what that means? That means that _I don't need to use a wand to project my magic!_ It flows from within me."  
Everyone looked around them, confused. But things broke up as quickly as they started. Only Malfoy remained a little freaked out, his mouth wide open. Just to mess with him, Sookie waved her hand and his mouth closed by itself.

Snape righted himself. "Now, Sookie, there is no need to be vindictive." With a flash of red light, Harry's body unfroze. "Potter! Remember what I said about _nonverbal_ spells?"

"Yes," said Harry, eyes focused maliciously on Sookie.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

Behind Snape, Ron grinned appreciatively. Sookie took one step closer to Harry, ready to send him to his deathbed.

"Detention, Saturday night, 8 sharp. I don't take cheek from anyone." Snape said.

"Except your daughter," Harry said just as Malfoy passed him.

"Got something you want to say about Sookie Snape, Potter?" he grew defensive and gripped his wand.

"Not to her lovebird, thanks."

Sookie appeared. "Potter, you watch it. I don't think it's good to be cheeky with such powerful magic around you. You've seen what I can do."

"Oh, stop bothering him," Hermione came to defend Harry.

"Well, if it isn't Harry's little mudblood girlfriend. Listen, why don't you go off and play somewhere? This is big girl magic," Sookie sneered.

"Come off it. Don't think you're so special because Severus Snape is your father."

"I am the greatest sorceress to come to Hogwarts, sweetie. So I'm pretty sure that I _know_ I'm special. After all, I'm better than you."

Malfoy smirked at this, and Hermione turned red and stormed off.

Sookie looked at Harry. "You must think she's so cute when she's mad."

"You're nothing but a—" Harry began. Malfoy had had enough of him.

"Potter, don't go waving accusations around. You shouldn't even be talking. She can rip your head off and you wouldn't see it coming. So it's such a shame that she's working to your destruction." With that, the class was dismissed. Snape gave Sookie a wink when he saw Hermione in tears and Harry red in the face.

"Well," Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione and looking after Sookie, "I guess it's pretty clear who runs the school now."


	5. The Quidditch Match

The Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch game was the next day, and Sookie was supposed to be preparing for practice. But when seven o'clock rolled around, she was sitting next to Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room with her Quidditch gear. He was sprawled out on the couch, too sick to make it up to his room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to reschedule the game so you can play, Draco?" she looked at him pitifully.

"Yeah. Just have it out. I might come and watch in the stands. You have to go to practice. Tell them that I won't make it to play, though." He turned green and leaned over the bucket sitting on the floor. Sookie rubbed his back as his lunch made a dramatic reappearance. Then she tossed a blanket over him, kissed his cheek, and headed down to the field.

"Snape!" barked Urquhart, the Slytherin captain. "Why are you late?"

"Malfoy's out. He's sick."

"Is that why you're late? Was he sick all over you?"

"No, but I do recall him vomiting on a green and silver blazer. Wasn't it yours?" asked Sookie. Urquhart's face turned pale as he excused himself.

Sookie took control. "All right, let's rock this game tomorrow. We have to go against Gryffindor, and I snuck a peek at their team. They've got Weasley on as Keeper, and we all know that he stinks to high heaven, but I have to keep my eye on him because he's been trained well. Seeker is, of course, the Potter boy…"

The team let out a groan.

"Yes, yes, I know, and we wouldn't have to worry so much if Malfoy wasn't in the Common Room throwing up on Urquhart's belongings. Harper's our replacement Seeker, and the fact is that he's an idiot. Vaisey's off too, our best goal scorer. So we're all basically screwed if we don't put the pedal to the metal. Come on now, fly out ten laps around the pitch and let's get to work!"

Urquhart returned to hear the last bit of Sookie's speech.

"That was quite a lecture, Ms. Snape. Making a run for my job, are you?" he joked.

"Hey, somebody has to."

"Watch it. You and your little boyfriend have the same attitude problem, and no matter how good you are, I don't take audacity from nobody," Urquhart sneered.

"Well, my apologies for trying to take the team in a positive direction. They need motivation, not yelling, kicking, and screaming." Sookie flew up into the air and soared around the field ten times in the blink of an eye.

The next day, everyone was pumped up for the game. The Slytherins and Gryffindors wore their gear to breakfast because they had practice afterwards. Sookie took some pumpkin juice up to Malfoy, who was still lying on the couch.

"Good luck today," he said and touched her hand. "Tell that stupid Seeker Harper that I'll kill him if he screws this up."

Sookie laughed. "Will do, sweetheart." She glanced at the clock. "Ooh, I've gotta run. Don't push yourself to get up and come watch the game, okay? You're still sick."

He nodded and she ran down to the pitch. She met up with Harper there.

"Malfoy says he's gonna kill you if you get distracted by that stupid Harry Potter."

Harper looked frightened. "Sookie… I'm really nervous."

"I know. Gryffindor is kind of a scary team. Just buck up and do it. Everything'll be fine," she reassured him.

The balls were released into the air after the captains shook hands. Sookie flew up, looking for Ron. She was smacked upside the head by a wicked bludger trying to get at her goal. She smacked the pesky thing away and it hit Weasley. Sookie laughed and the Slytherin crowd cheered. Having a moment to herself, she looked at the sea of green and silver on one side, and gold and red on the other. Just then, a quaffle came her way and she deflected it without losing her train of thought. Another quaffle, sent by Demelza from the Gryffindor team, avoided Sookie as it made its way through the hoop. The bell rang signaling a goal. Down in the stands, the Gryffindors cheered. Determined not to let that happen again, Sookie was on her guard and beat back any bludgers and quaffles that made the mistake of wanting to tango. She shot one bludger clear across the field and scored for Slytherin. But then, Harper caught sight of the golden snitch. He darted towards it, and it slipped through his fingertips when Harry Potter made some remark that distracted him. He flew to the ground with the snitch in his hand, and the crowd went wild. The ref blew the whistle and the game went to Gryffindor.

"You _moron_, you _idiot!_" cried Sookie as she hit the ground. Harper looked at her, and she saw fear. Tossing her broom at Urquhart, she chased Harper off the field and all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room. She backed him into a corner and screamed at him some more.

"_You had the stupid snitch! It was in your HAND! And then you let it GO!_" she yelled. Malfoy came down the staircase behind her. Sookie turned to go up the girl's side, and Harper, stupidly, tried to speak.

"But I thought—"

"No," she said, turning again, "you didn't think. That's the whole _problem!_ What did I tell you? I swear Draco wouldn't have let that thing go for all the money in the world. We had the game all wrapped up, but you had to ruin it for us. You'll _never_ play for this team again." And before he could make a daring getaway, she punched him square in the mouth. Malfoy laughed out loud and she saw him standing in the stairwell.

"How much did you see?" asked Sookie.

"The whole thing. Nice punch… didn't know you had such a wicked left hook." He laughed again.

"Well… that moron had it coming. He lost the game for us. I chased him all the way from the field. Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I have to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Me, too. Why?" Malfoy asked as they headed out the portal.

"Got smacked in the head with a bludger at the beginning of the game."

"Oh, ouch. She's making me take this medication for my illness. It's helping, though. I feel loads better already."

"Glad to hear it." Sookie kissed him on the cheek and they walked to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey gave her an ice pack for her head and administered a bottle of a foul-looking liquid to Malfoy. He choked and spluttered a bit, but drank it all down.

"There. That's the last of your remedies. You'll be back to 100% by tomorrow morning. Take it easy tonight, don't eat dinner. That way you'll have an appetite for breakfast," said Madam Pomfrey.

"All right." Sookie and Malfoy left. They resigned to the Common Room to sit by the fireplace. Then, Cormac McLaggen burst in with a scroll for Sookie Snape.

"It's from that new professor Slughorn. He wants me to come to his Christmas gathering. It's in a few days."

Malfoy looked surprised. "Why you and not me?"

"Well," began Sookie, "I heard that Slughorn likes people who are connected. My father is Severus Snape, and I know tons of people at The Academy. But it says I can bring a guest…"

His face lit up. "Would you take me?"

"Like a date?"

"No, just as friends. That's why I always have my arm around you and we spend so much time together," he said in his usual mean, sarcastic tone.

Sookie laughed it off as she usually did. "Yeah, yeah. You can come as my 'significant other.'"

Cormac butted in. "Oh… well, there were a bunch of Slytherin guys that wanted to ask you, Sookie, but I'll tell them you're with Malfoy."

"Yeah, might as well," she smiled maliciously at the thought of a group of haughty Slytherin boys getting let down because they finally got the news that Draco Malfoy and Sookie Snape were together.

After a few moments, they all came in. Abuzz with the new news, they watched Sookie and Malfoy sitting next to the fireplace. There were mutterings like, "Lucky guy," and "I can't believe it." Malfoy and Sookie just laughed.

When ten o'clock came, they retired to their dormitories. Getting a hug good-night, Sookie happily danced up to Pansy's room and found a note on the door.

_ Attn: Sookie Snape_

_ You have been moved to your own room on the next floor._

_ Regards,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ P.S., I hope you enjoy Pumpkin Pie._

Sookie was thrilled to finally have her own room. Things had been slightly tense with Pansy after their skirmish in the hallway. She hopped up one more flight of stairs, and stepped in front of a painting of her father.

"Pumpkin Pie," she said. The portrait winked and opened to reveal a beautifully decorated room, with a whole wall dedicated to books on famous witches and wizards. Her things were sitting on her bed, and on her nightstand was a frame holding a photograph.

It was her and Malfoy in the grass on her second day at Hogwarts, smiling and laughing. He was wearing a black turtleneck, she, a navy sweater. Her chesnut curls gleamed in high contrast with Malfoy's intense silver hair. She remembered it being bright and sunny, but quite brisk for September. She set her alarm clock and crawled into bed, suddenly tired. She fell asleep staring at that wonderful picture.


	6. Slughorn's Party

After Potions on the day of the party, Sookie stopped to ask Professor Slughorn why in the world he had decided to invite her.

"Oho, my dear girl, you are amongst the finest potions students I have. Had I known you were attending Hogwarts this year, you would have been in with my little group from the beginning. But I figure that Christmas is as good a place to start as any."

Sookie nodded and walked away, still as perplexed as ever. But in any case, she was still attending the gathering, per her father's request. She had an hour or so to prepare for the party in his office. So she lazed around her room for a while, flipping through the books on the shelves, looking at all the moving pictures of the Witches and Wizards throughout the years. Some waved, some frowned, some yelled at her to close the book because they were sleeping. Before she knew it, she had merely 5 minutes to get dressed and ready.

"Oh goodness now, where did I put my things…" she wandered off to her closet and found exactly what she was looking for. A breathtaking maroon dress that she picked up on Fifth Avenue over the summer went most charmingly with her dark hair. She threw it back in a headband, leaving her bangs down. A little makeup, and her look was complete with seconds to spare.

"Now," she said to herself, "to find my shoes."

"They are sitting under your chair," said a painting of a beautiful woman.

Sookie looked up. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Lily Evans." The painting smiled. But Sookie knew that name… Lily Evans. Lily, Lily, Lily… Lily Potter.

Sookie did not have time to strike up a conversation with Harry Potter's dead mother. She tossed on her black heels and breathed a word of goodbye before darting out the door. She should have been in the Common Room 5 minutes ago to meet Malfoy, but she was late. When she got down the stairs, she didn't see him there. Well, she thought, he must have gone to the party.

Slughorn's office was crammed with people. She could barely make her way through. She almost ran into Luna Lovegood, who was standing awkwardly beside Harry Potter.

"Wow, Potter, I didn't think you could find someone creepier than that Granger girl, but congrats. Loony Lovegood really takes the cake," Sookie sneered as she walked by.

The next thing she saw was Malfoy getting dragged by the ear by none other than Argus Filch.

"_Slughorn!_" Filch yelled. "I caught this boy prowling around the hallways. He said he was invited to your party, he was just on his way."

"Oho? I don't recall extending an invitation to you, Master Draco."

Sookie stepped forward and explained, "Oh, sir, He is my guest."

"Very well then, my dear girl." He whispered, "Oh, so you like the dangerous ones?"

"I suppose so," she said with a titter that was very uncharacteristic of her. Snape was standing right beside her, and he tapped her on the shoulder. Then Snape piped up.

"I am the head of his house, I shall decide punishment. This way, please, Draco."

Snape and Malfoy left, and Sookie followed. But she did not get away quick enough; Slughorn grabbed her by the elbow. "Not so fast, it doesn't concern you," he said with a loud bellow.

"Sir, I believe it does concern me." And she wrenched out of his grip to follow them.

Inside a quiet room, Snape's anger began to boil over.

"What do you think you're doing? Prowling the halls at night, you know that is prohibited! You were to meet my daughter in the Common Room so you could come here together. But instead you go off with no warning, and then Filch, _Filch_ has to drag you kicking and screaming…"

"Daddy," began Sookie, "please, not so loud. Look, Draco, you can't pull stupid stunts like this, all right? You realize you're already suspected of having a hand with some evil deeds, including the Katie Bell incident at Hogsmeade when I had to get her out of the sky, and—"

"I already told both of you I had nothing to do with it. The girl must have another enemy somewhere, but it's not me."

"I know, you were in detention. Anyway, the point is that you have to watch your heels. And my father has taken the Unbreakable Vow, to help you."

A noise on the other side of the door made Sookie turn her head. But Malfoy continued.

"Well he just has to break it. The task was assigned to me, and I'm going to complete it without his help."

Snape left the room, leaving Sookie and Malfoy alone. The both heard the same noise again, a noise that sounded like something was pressing against the door.

"Draco, my father hasn't given me all the details of your task from Voldemort. What is it that you're doing?"

Malfoy looked around as if the walls were listening in. "I can't tell you all of it, but many wizards have tried doing this, and all have failed."

"Failed? Like, failed how?"

"_Died_ is probably a more accurate word for it."

Sookie turned red with anger. She looked at Malfoy again. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. I know you aren't supposed to. Now, let's get back to that little shindig outside."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, let's."

As the door opened, Sookie was practically shaking with rage.

How could my father do this to me, she thought, refuse to tell me what's going on? He has no right to do this, and now I can barely stand to use Malfoy when I know he's under so much stress. Using Malfoy to get to the top of the food chain is silly and immature… and it would kill him. I can't do this. I have to tell my father and Narcissa what my intentions are, because they really aren't what they seem.

At last, they reached the Common Room. It was nearing midnight, and she was thrilled that there was nothing left for them to do tomorrow. Lessons were over, and they had Hogwarts to themselves tomorrow. Sookie and Malfoy were staying the extra day before heading over to Narcissa's for Break, because Snape had to work. Nothing but play, play, play…


	7. A Day in the Snow

The day started off with a game of chase throughout the hallways, then it turned into playing hide-and-go-seek in the Courtyard. This was all around two o'clock of course; the two slept in as long as possible. All they did was mess around, pausing for lunch and dinner. They spent the afternoon staring at the clouds, noticing odd formations. Then it started to snow. They ran inside, not for cover, but for warmer clothes. She tossed on a red sweater over her pink t-shirt, and traded her favorite jeans for the skirt she was wearing. She kept on her Converse, and bopped down the two flights of stairs into Malfoy's arms.

"How long have you been waiting here to catch me?" she asked as he released her.

"Long enough. Let's go, the snow is building up."

They grabbed their coats and ran out the door. Sookie tackled Malfoy and they both landed in a huge pile of snow. He got up and threw a snowball at her.

"Hey, you think I can't throw a snowball?" asked Sookie.

"Yup," Malfoy sneered.

"Well, think again, ferret boy."

He did a double-take. "Ferret boy? How did you—"

Sookie heaved a snowball right into his open mouth. She laughed and ran behind a giant tree. Once Malfoy regained conscious thought, he ran after her. They collided behind the tree.

Not expecting an attack, Sookie fell flat backwards, and Malfoy fell right on top of her. More snow started to drift from the sky, flakes getting caught in his hair. They laughed, and he helped her up. Leaning back against the tree, Sookie smiled at the grey sky. But Malfoy was looking into her eyes.

"Aren't your eyes green?" he asked.

"Er, well, sometimes," Sookie said, trying to lie.

"They're grey right now."

"Yeah, that happens occasionally." She watched as his hand came up and brushed her bangs out of her face. Malfoy leaned in and kissed her. It seemed to last forever, heaven at last to Sookie. They heard a loud "Ahem!" to their right.

"I don't suppose you children are hungry," said Snape, looking less irritated than he sounded.

"Starving, actually," said Sookie pleasantly.

"Well, it's seven. So come on."

Malfoy had turned red at the sight of Snape, and neither of them knew how long he had been standing there. Sookie was not afraid, and she took his hand. After a wonderful dinner, they ran around outside for a little while longer, then decided to race back to the Common Room.

Sookie sat listening intently. Malfoy was telling her the stories of the past six years, and everything about Harry Potter. He trailed off, apparently deep in thought. Once he had stopped speaking, Sookie knew there was something on his mind. He looked at her again, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She smiled and casually asked what he was thinking about.

"Just thirsty, I suppose."

Sookie pointed to the tray that he had brought with him. "Well, what have you cooked up here?"

"Ah, nothing much. Just some cocoa for a winter's night with the sweetest girl in England," he smirked.

She smiled and said, "Of course, Draco. But who are we talking about again?" He laughed and poured some into two mugs. "Cheers," he said, and they drank.

Malfoy started talking more about all the crazy things at Hogwarts, and how glad he would be to leave the place. Sookie didn't understand why he was so bent on leaving, but she didn't ask questions. Then they just started talking. About anything… they talked about America, since Sookie had been there for about seven years. They talked about spells, and they talked about how much they enjoyed tormenting first years. That subject led to them discussing how much they loved torturing people in general.

A few hours later, they fell asleep where they sat. Malfoy was in the armchair, and Sookie was on the couch. The last image Sookie had of Malfoy was him loosening his tie and shirt for comfort. She then realized how handsome that boy really was.

Sookie awoke to bright sunshine in an unusual place. It was not coming from the north window, like in her dormitory. It was shining through the east window of the Slytherin Common Room.

She lay on the couch, dazed and confused for a moment, before she saw Draco Malfoy arousing in the chair at her feet. His shirt and tie were loose, and his hair apparently did not feel like cooperating that morning. Messy as he was, Sookie saw a god. He was so gorgeous. Though she could have stayed there and watched him for hours, they both had to move. If Dumbledore or, God forbid, Snape found them it would be curtains. And Sookie could not be responsible for Malfoy's expulsion. She knew what it looked like, so she sat up and straightened herself out. Clearing up their mugs, she woke Draco fully.

"We have to get going. Grab your things. Daddy expects our trunks in an hour, and if they are not where they should be he will come looking. I highly doubt Narcissa wants a report of her only son fooling around with Severus Snape's daughter. So come on."

"All right, all right. Had enough hot chocolate"

"No, not nearly. What the heck did you spike it with?"

He caught her sarcasm and smirked playfully.

"Nothing." He pointed to the clock, and said, "We had better hurry…"

She laughed and headed up the opposite staircase.

When she was gone, Draco was left looking after her for a moment. "I love you," he whispered.

Taking his trunk down, one step at a time, he made it to the bottom of the staircase. Sookie was waiting for him on the couch with her bags.

"Okay. We have merely moments to spare. Come on with it," she said. They opened the entrance to find Snape there.

"Ready with your things, you two?" he asked more bitterly than intended.

"Yes, yes. Come on now, our train leaves sooner than later."

In a flash, they Apparated to the station, where their train sat waiting.


	8. The Train Ride

On the train to the Malfoys' house, Snape requested that Draco and Sookie find a seat in a different compartment. Not because he wanted his daughter to succeed in her plan, but because he had papers to do before the break. He knew Narcissa would want to discuss matters with the Snape family, or what was left of it: Severus and Sookie. Draco knew things well enough, but he just could not hear what Sookie was doing to him. He was so in love, it would crush him. Professor Snape was thinking that very statement when his daughter appeared before him.

"Daddy… I have a problem. With Malfoy."

"Don't call him that, Sook. Now, what is it?"

Sookie sighed. She knew her job in terms of loyalty to Lord Voldemort, but she did not reckon that this would happen.

"I… I know my responsibility in fulfilling the Dark Lord's orders, but—" her father gave her a stern look.

"Sookie Ann Snape. Are you in love with this boy?"

"Er… Well, I … wouldn't say _love_."

"So what would you say, Aphrodite?" Snape snarled.

Sookie recoiled at the vicious tone of her father's voice. She knew where he stood: he would rather do what Voldemort said than stand beside his own daughter. She would not have that.

"Father." This caught his attention; she never called him this. "I will not let you use Draco for your sinister little plot. It has come far enough. He is so head-over-heels; it would hit him in the face like a brick to discover our relationship was all a lie. And so what if I love him? I'm allowed to love. I'm allowed to feel things other than resentment and hatred. I'm allowed to _live_, father, but you just won't let me. You have turned me into a slave for Voldemort. I can't stand it. But I'm not quitting. I'm just taking Draco out of the picture. His mother is all we need; she's more hell-bent on getting Lucius out of Azkaban than his son, pathetic as it is. And Voldemort has already assigned him to a dangerous task. I am aware that you are helping him with this task? A task that _no one _has ever completed because _they have all died trying! _When were you to tell me this, 'Professor' Snape?"

Sookie stormed out of the compartment and into the bathroom to calm herself down before Malfoy wondered what happened. She was slightly flushed, and her eyes were blue. That only happened when she was angry.

She focused on her eyes in the mirror and said under her breath, "Green." At once the color shifted from sky blue to emerald green. Just for fun, she looked at her eyes again and said, "Purple." A misty shade of lavender covered her irises. It was beautiful. Sookie contemplated going back to Malfoy like that, to show him her secret power. She was surprised he had not yet revealed it himself; he always told her that her eyes were grey when they were together, though they remained green the rest of the time.

Getting back on track, she shook her head rapidly, as if to clear it. Centering her attention on her lilac eyes once more, she said, "Green," and walked out.

"Draco," she said as she approached him on the seat. He kissed her softly. The first thing that came to her mind was the fact that she _was_ in love with him. He was standing now, which unfortunately reminded Sookie of their huge difference in height. He, at sixteen, was about six foot two. She, at sixteen, was about five foot five.

"Your eyes are grey."

Sookie blushed. "I know. I guess that just happens with you."

He laughed. It was still malicious, but not as bad as it had been. The train jolted to a stop, and they toppled onto the seat. Malfoy poked his head up to look out the window. It was foggy, but where they had stopped was not Platform 9 ¾. A chill ran down Sookie's spine, and he felt it. Snape burst into the compartment, and his look (though disapproving of their current positions) answered the question of "What is going on?" He pushed Malfoy onto the floor.

Sookie said it. "Dementors."

"I am afraid so," sniffed her father, eyeing him suspiciously, "So stay together. Maybe not as close as you two happened to be a few moments ago, but don't stray from this space. I have to go group with the others. Draco, take care of my daughter. There's more than your grade at stake here," he said as he shoved his wand under Malfoy's chin. He turned and left, cape flowing behind him.

"What a drama queen," Sookie breathed and stole a look at Draco. He was paralyzed with fear at Snape's threat. The chill ran down her spine again, and he snapped back to the present. He pulled her down to sit on the ground beside him and wrapped his arm around her.

He kissed her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She got the chill once more, and something dark passed in front of them. Draco tucked her into is side. He was shivering. Sookie took his hand as they waited. The glass behind them froze; the cracking was barely audible, even in the silence. But all Sookie heard was Draco's rapid breathing. He was apparently more scared than ever with her to protect. She remembered what he told her about the last time the Dementors were loose, looking for Sirius Black… one faced Harry Potter and he fainted. Sookie now saw why Malfoy was petrified. If she fainted and didn't regain consciousness soon enough, it would mean his head.

Two more hooded figures passed their view, and the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Malfoy's shivering increased, and Sookie started shivering, too. A whole group of Dementors stopped right in front of them. The two dared not to breathe. One entered their room. Malfoy took his hand from Sookie's to put it on his wand.

"Draco, no," she whispered, "Just please stay still. Please."

The Dementor neared them. Malfoy placed a firm grip on his wand, but did not take it out. He stayed perfectly still. Standing right in front of them, the bleak creature performed its signature stunt. On Malfoy.

Sookie positioned her body and arms and put all her strength into pushing the Dementor away. She used any kind of shield charm she could think of, focusing her energy on saving Malfoy.

The Dementor was thrown back to the hallway. Sookie slammed the door. She saw two more creatures flow silently behind the glass; one dragged its long finger upon it, making a horrible screeching sound. Once again, a chill ran down Sookie's spine, but there was no one to protect her. No one to tell her it was all going to be okay. A loud bang and a flash of light rendered the black hooded beings merely mist. Sookie was bent over Malfoy when Snape stormed in.

"_What is the meaning of you using your shield on a Dementor?_" he raged.

"No reason." She turned to glower at her father. "It's not like Draco is unconscious or anything."


	9. A Talk with Narcissa

There was a consensus to not tell Mrs. Malfoy about the event on the train. She would take him away from Hogwarts immediately, and Draco did not want that. The three rang the doorbell, and a beautiful woman answered. Long blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and big blue eyes: it could have been no one but Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, my little Draco! Sookie! Please, come in!" It was amazing that such a cold and arrogant woman could be so charming.

Sookie smiled and greeted her with a polite, "So nice to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy. It has been quite a while, no?"

"Yes, my dear, it has. I see The Academy gave you a pleasant accent. It's very becoming, darling." She returned the smile. "And Draco... it's like you aren't even my son! Look how much you've grown in the past few months! Oh, I've missed you," she gave him a hug. He shook her off and took Sookie's hand.

"That was a very rude way to act to your mother, Draco," Sookie sniffed.

"Ah, so now I'm getting etiquette lessons from my girlfriend…" he laughed. Mrs. Malfoy blushed at her son's public display of affection, and then turned to Professor Snape.

"Severus, so good to see you," she said. "How long have they been going on like that?" she added with a smile.

"Far too long." Snape glared at Draco.

"Severus. Be kind. I wouldn't want anyone but Sookie with Draco. She is so polite and is a fine young woman. That Pansy whatever her last name was—"

"Parkinson."

"Yes. Well she was quite shrill. And I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. Maybe she can fix him. He seems to be far too negative lately."

"Ah, speaking of lately. Sookie and I need to speak with you when Draco retires to bed."

"Anything you say, Severus. Won't you come in? I have a nice selection of beverages for you to choose from." She directed him into the kitchen, following Malfoy and Sookie.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Sookie and Malfoy relayed every detail of the past months at Hogwarts, including Sookie making the Slytherin Quidditch team as Keeper. Snape smiled and patted his daughter on the back.

"That is wonderful, Sookie! Did The Academy have a team?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I was Seeker there, for the most part. Then I started AP classes and I only had time for Cheer."

"A cheerleader? How splendid! Who was captain?"

Sookie blushed. "I was… It was difficult though. So many things to do and I would have preferred playing Quidditch."

Narcissa glanced at the clock. It was after midnight. Malfoy yawned.

"Well, folks, it's been fun. But I'm going to go to bed." He said as he stood up.

"I need to take my things to my room, Mrs. Malfoy, but I'll be back down in a flash." Sookie smiled brilliantly.

Malfoy put his arm around her waist as they walked to the front door for her bags. Before they were out of earshot, they heard Snape say, "Narcissa, it is not that I do not trust Draco, far from it. I just do not like his friendliness with my daughter."

"Severus. Draco knows that you will squish him like the bug that he is if he so much as touches Sookie. Do not broach that subject."

Malfoy took Sookie's trunk up the stairs to her room, which so happened to be across from his. Then he turned to face her.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?"

"Draco, I don't know. It wasn't like this when I was in Savannah. Maybe it's because he can see it. You know how he is, so don't freak out." She assured him. "He will get used to it soon enough, I promise. Now go to bed. You've had such a long day, getting kissed by a Dementor and all."

Draco smiled. "All right. Speaking of kisses," he leaned over and kissed her. Perfectly. Through his shirt, Sookie could feel his heart racing. She placed her hand over his chest, as if to make him aware of that fact. She pulled away and poked his nose. "'Night, cutie."

She walked away. He looked after her, fingers to his lips. He smiled and walked into his room.

Sookie arrived downstairs and stood above her father.

"He heard you."

"What do you mean, 'He heard me'?" asked Snape disgustedly.

"Oh, gosh dad, let me think. ' It's not that I don't trust Draco, it's just that I don't trust him with my daughter.' Sound familiar?"

Snape turned red. "Well, Sookie," he spat her name, "I honestly don't. He's a sixteen year old boy—"

"Whose mother is sitting right here," interjected Narcissa.

"And you are my beautiful sixteen year old daughter. I am protective of you because I do not believe you can be protective of yourself."

"Oh, so _now_ you're having parental issues. Earlier, when I told you of my decision, you looked like you would turn me over to the Dementors that moment! What is the matter with you? How do you know that I don't know where the line is if you don't let me find it for myself?"

"Sookie. Now is not the time."

"You are very right. Why don't you just go ahead and tell me when the time _is_, or make an appointment with my secretary. I'm open on Tuesday at 3. Anyway, time to get down to business."

"Yes. Narcissa, we must speak with you. Sookie has informed me of something that needs to be brought to your attention." Said Snape, giving his daughter the stink eye. Narcissa was paying close attention to Sookie.

"Narcissa, I am no longer seeking bonds with Draco for Voldemort's purposes. I am not resigning my position to the Dark Lord in any way. I just refuse to use your son in such a manner when I realize that he does not deserve it."

Narcissa's mouth was wide open. She closed it and thought a moment.

"Well, Sookie, that is a very mature decision. I am glad you have chosen to take that path. I see that you have respect for my son's feelings and your relationship with him. I appreciate you telling me," she smiled and turned to Snape.

"Why do you have this child on such a short leash, Severus? She is wise beyond her years."

Snape sneered. "Don't defend her just because she saved your precious son from emotional turmoil, Narcissa. Sookie is taking the easy way out because she chooses not to hurt anyone. Life is tough and people get hurt along the way, especially in _this_ line of work. And she is far too young to deal with the world herself. I think that her 'relationship' with Draco has shown that."

"Father," Sookie said, "Don't you dare… don't you even _dare_ blame this on Draco. What, you think he has me under some kind of spell? I don't think so. Honestly, I don't know what your problem is. You are acting so strangely. I am proud to be the daughter of the best teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. But not right now. I just don't get why you're upset. Is it because I'm not using him anymore? If I'm not with him for material gain, then I can't be with him at all? Draco is doing the best he can with all the stress he is under, and the last thing he needs is you threatening his life if he doesn't treat me properly. So let me out from under your little bubble."

Narcissa was staring at Snape. "_Threatening his life?_" she shouted.

He turned to Sookie and pointed up the stairs. "Bed. Now."

"Fine. G'night."

She stormed up the stairs and into not her own room, but Malfoy's. The lamp was on and he sat up with a fright.

"Oh, Sookie. Oh my God, that scared me. What is it?"

"Your mother and my father are fighting downstairs. Snape is furious with me. He thinks I can't fend for myself, which is why he despises you. I'm so sorry, Draco. He has been awful to you." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It's not your fault. I know that Snape is a pill, but I imagine you have it loads worse." Malfoy pulled her close. There was a shout from downstairs that sounded like Snape saying, "I am taking my child and we are going home."

Sookie darted out of Malfoy's room and into her own. She was seated on her freshly made bed before she even heard footsteps on the stairs. Suddenly, her door flew open.

"Your things, Sookie. Get them now. We are leaving." Snape said.

"Er, why?"

"Because we are not welcome in this household any longer."

There was a noise behind him, and Malfoy appeared next to his mother. Narcissa pushed Snape out of the way to get to Sookie on her bed.

"No, there is where you are incorrect. It is you that is not welcome, Severus. Sookie will be staying with us for the holidays," Narcissa put her hand on Sookie's shoulder.

Snape was taken aback. "You cannot take my daughter away from me."

"Judging from the way you treat her, she is not your daughter. And yes, yes I can. As a matter of fact, I think I just did. Sookie, my dear, go to sleep. I'm making pancakes in the morning. You," she pointed to Snape, "downstairs this minute." She drew her wand. Snape reluctantly descended the stairs with Narcissa behind him, berating him and wondering why she went to him in the first place.

Malfoy was left standing in front of his door, unnoticed. Sookie laughed out loud. He walked over and sat on her bed. "What's so funny?"

"My dramatic father. You missed him breaking down my door. If I hadn't been so scared, I would have died laughing. I can't believe your mother kicked him out of your house."

"Yeah, well, she likes being assertive since Dad's been away." His face fell. Sookie sighed. "You are such a good sport. Ah! Look at the bright side, I'm here for break, and every break after this, but Snape won't be."

Malfoy laughed. "Let's go watch my mother send him packing, shall we?' He held out his hand. Sookie took it.

"Yes, let's." she smiled.

Down the stairs, Snape had his stuff and was heading for the door. Once they reached the bottom, he saw Sookie and Malfoy.

"I suppose I will see you both at the beginning of term." He said.

"Good. Maybe then you can explain to me why you went mental on my boyfriend," said Sookie.

Snape smirked. "Maybe so."

Narcissa poked him in the back with her wand. "Out you go, with yesterday's garbage. And don't let the door hit you on the way out," she smiled sweetly.

"Good luck, Narcissa." And then Severus Snape was gone into the night.

"Ah, I'm so glad we're rid of him. No offense, my darling, but your father is quite the irritant," said Narcissa.

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have to tell me," laughed Sookie. "I'm just thrilled that someone stood up to him. He's so used to being top dog, I am so glad that he is put in his place now."

"Oh, sweetheart, call me Narcissa. I'm so sorry that he has been acting like that. You shouldn't have to deal with that at your age, or any age." She looked sympathetic.

"Thank you, but really, I should be apologizing. He was so rude to both of you. You are so sweet to take me in like this. I really owe y'all." Sookie smiled at Narcissa and Malfoy both.

Narcissa looked at the clock. "Goodness gracious. All this ruckus at such an early hour… it's almost two-thirty. Get off to bed, you two. Oh, and Sookie dear, your room doesn't have a heater. I forgot to mention this earlier, so you should sleep with Draco until we can get it fixed."

"Yes, ma'am… but only if it's all right with Draco. I would really hate to infringe," she said, glancing at Malfoy.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

"It's settled then. Off you go," said Narcissa. Sookie turned up the stairs, but it only took her a few steps before she realized that Malfoy wasn't behind her. She continued up the stairs until she was out of sight, then listened.

"Now Draco, she's sleeping in your room. In your bed. I know that I disagree with him, but there was some truth to Snape's words. Sookie is a tasty treat, and I remember how your father was when he was sixteen…"

"Mother. Don't say it. I know better, and so does Sookie. You said so yourself: if I so much as touch her, Snape will squish me like the bug I am. But thanks for this talk. I feel like I'm ten again," Malfoy sounded seriously annoyed.

"I'm sorry, dear, I just thought I should pretend like I care," Narcissa retorted dismissively.

Malfoy stormed up the stairs, and met Sookie half way.

"What in the world did you do to make everyone suspicious of you?" she laughed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and pompously declared, "Well, I am a very shady character."

"Oh, yes. Shady indeed. As a matter of shade, I am freezing. Why don't we go into a room that has a heater?" Sookie said.

"Well, that just sounds like a wonderful idea." He put his arm around her waist and they walked back to his room.

Malfoy tucked the comforter around Sookie, and then sat on the other side of her. He looked at her for a long time before she said, "What?"

"I'm going to tell you something," he said.

"Tell away."

"But if you don't like it, you have to say so."

"I promise that if I don't like it, you'll be the first to know," Sookie laughed. Malfoy looked into her eyes, which were slowly changing from green to a silvery-grey.

"Promise me something else," he said.

"Sure."

"Tell me what's up with your eyes."

"Will do. But you first," she smiled slyly. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Draco." Sookie reached up to touch his face. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and softly brushed her lips to his.

"And now… my eyes." She blushed. "Okay. It's pretty self-explanatory if you just look at them. So watch closely."

Once she was sure she had Malfoy's full attention, she said, "Blue." Instantly, her eyes shifted from chocolate brown to a pure, ice blue.

"Amazing! You can just say any color and your eyes turn?"

"Yep. Watch again. I did this on the train." She centered her attention on her eyes, and said, "Purple." They changed to a beautiful violet shade.

"Oh my God! They're dark purple!" said Malfoy in surprise.

"Dark? When I did it on the train, they were lavender. Strange."

"So, why is it that your eyes change from green to grey when we're together?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's because your eyes are grey. Though it's never happened before, my eyes match yours because we have a connection. But they don't match completely… yours are so beautiful."

Malfoy smiled, and it was a real smile. He kissed her good night, and Sookie fell asleep in his arms.


	10. The Room of Requirement

Christmas Break flew by, and before she knew it, Sookie was on the train back to Hogwarts. Malfoy at her side, she asked why in the world Narcissa made Snape help then kick him out of the house.

"I have no clue. I don't even need his help; I don't know why mother made him take that stupid vow anyway. I can do it fine by myself."

"Yes, you can," she smiled.

"Hey, I need you to help me with something. Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight?"

"Sure." Though the room wasn't on the map of Hogwarts' grounds, she knew shortcuts. "Why?"

"I need your help with fixing something…"

Sookie gasped. "The Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Yeah," Malfoy said, embarrassed.

She laughed. "I can fix it with a flick of my wand. Isn't there another one in Borgin and Burke's though?"

"That idiot Borgin won't help me. And I know you're aware of a lot of spells. But trust me, 'Reparo' won't do the job." Malfoy looked slightly annoyed at this fact, which gave Sookie the impression that he had been trying to get that spell to work for some time.

Cormac McLaggen burst into their compartment. "Didya hear? Ron Weasley was poisoned by Slughorn's Mead! It was supposed to be Dumbledore's Christmas present," he added in a whisper, as if everyone didn't already know. "Harry Potter saved him with a bezoar," he sneered as he left.

Sookie laughed outright. Malfoy did, too, but it was more of a sick, nervous little titter. She looked at him quizzically.

"You should be roaring after just hearing Weasley was poisoned! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it _is_ funny," he said.

"You look like a guilty puppy. Did you poison that mead to give to Dumbledore, Draco?"

"Well, I didn't poison it; technically it was Madam Rosmerta at the bar that did, but essentially, yeah…" Malfoy just kept looking down, and he mumbled his answer.

Sookie began to talk in a hurried whisper. "Wait… is that your task for Voldemort? To rid Hogwarts of Dumbledore?"

Malfoy just nodded.

Sookie was not in the least bit shocked; she knew of Tom Riddle's past, and how he was denied a teaching position at Hogwarts by Dumbledore.

"All right then. Your secret is quite safe with me."

They got off the train and loaded their things onto a carriage. The two reached Hogwarts in no time.

After dinner, Sookie went up to her room and the painting of her father handed her a note.

_ Attn: Sookie Snape_

_ Room of Requirement. 9:15._

_ Love, _

_ Draco_

"Pumpkin Pie," she said and entered her room. Lily Evans was the first to greet her.

"Why, hello there, child. How was supper?"

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. Fine, thanks. How's it hanging?" Sookie laughed.

"Please, call me Lily, love. Splendid, har, har." Lily smirked playfully. Sookie knew she should ask the questions that had been floating around in her mind. But she was too intrigued with finding a spell that would fix Malfoy's cabinet. So she commenced looking in and amongst the large wall of books for an answer.

"Lily, you know there's a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, right?" asked Sookie, distracted.

Lily looked confused for a moment. "Yes, I know. How did you know?"

"I need help with repairing it," Sookie said, ignoring Lily's question. "Where might I find a spell to do so?"

"Well, child, I know of one that would work. Try '_Riparaeo_.' Just think it, since I know you don't use a wand."

Sookie glanced at the clock. Nine oh-five. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much. One last thing before I have to split,"

"What is it?"

"Why is there a picture of Lily Potter hanging in a Slytherin's dormitory?"

"Child, don't tell your father. Dumbledore put me in here because he thinks you and I are alike. That is, in our ability to love."

"Huh. Never thought of it like that. No, I won't tell him. He'd have you burned, and I don't want that. But I have to go."

"Good luck, sweetheart," Lily said as Sookie ran out the door.

She darted through the hallways, narrowly missing her capture by Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris. She arrived in the Room of Requirement spot-on at nine-fifteen. Malfoy was waiting there for her.

"Okay, I think this might work." She focused on the Cabinet, placing her hands just above the surface, and contemplated the spell. The Cabinet glowed a bright orange, and something moved around inside it. The door burst open.

"Draco, Sookie," said the tall man in a rather tight-looking black hood.

"Hello, Fenrir," Sookie greeted the Werewolf. They both looked at Malfoy.

"Let the attack begin," he said darkly.


	11. The End

After Fenrir Greyback made his appearance, Death Eaters just started popping out of the Cabinet hand over fist. They all made a direct beeline for the Astronomy Tower, and before long, it had the Dark Mark over it. There were screams here and there, and then there was a familiar shouting.

"Potter." Sookie ran out the door with Malfoy in tow. "He's left Dumbledore alone. Now is the time, Draco."

They sprinted towards the Astronomy Tower, and more screams were emitted from below. There Dumbledore lay, growing weaker by the second.

"Hello, Draco. How are you this evening?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Malfoy stood there for a moment, confused as to why Dumbledore would be making small talk on his deathbed. Finally, he spoke.

"You stupid old man. All this was going on right under your nose. You didn't even suspect me for one moment."

"Oh contraire, I knew it was you all along, Draco. The poisoned mead, the enchanted necklace."

"Then you must be going mental, you didn't do anything about it."

"Because I knew Voldemort would have killed you if he thought I suspected you."

Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "You are on your deathbed, and you're telling me how you saved me? I hold the power here."

"So kill me, Draco. I know you won't do it," Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh do you?"

"You are not a killer."

"How do you know?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew how incredibly childish they sounded. He regained his composure and said, "You don't know what I'm capable of!"

"But I do, Draco. The young lady standing right beside you has shown everyone that you are capable of loving. You are not a killer," Dumbledore said again. "You can do the right thing here. Come over to the right side, and we will protect you. We will hide you and your mother, as well. Lucius is safe for the moment, but when the time comes, we can protect him, too. You are not a bad boy, Draco."

"You are at my mercy!" shouted Malfoy.

"No, Draco, it is you who is at my mercy."

Malfoy faltered for a moment. Suddenly, a handful of Death Eaters came down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

"The Malfoy boy has Dumbledore cornered!" bellowed the tall one.

"Ah, good evening, Fenrir."

"Pleased to see me, Albus?" growled the werewolf.

"No, I cannot say that I am."

The rest of the Death Eaters laughed at this comment. Snape pushed by all of them, and they made an aisle. Harry Potter appeared.

"Severus…" Sookie knew that tone. Dumbledore was pleading. "Severus, please, I need…"

Sookie couldn't take it. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light flew from her hands, and Dumbledore's body went soaring out of sight.

Snape took Malfoy by the scruff of his neck and Sookie by the arm, and they fled.

Harry had to get to them. He had to stop them. They leapt down a staircase, and Harry followed. Through the dust, he could see light going everywhere. Curses were reflecting off walls, and it looked like half the ceiling had caved in. Malfoy and Sookie made it through the fight unscathed, Harry close behind. They ran out and into an open field where Hagrid's house was.

"_Cruc_—" yelled Harry.

Snape deflected it with a wave of his wand. They all kept running, Snape, Sookie, and Malfoy getting further ahead moment by moment.

"_Imperi_—"

Snape cast the curse away with a lazy flick. "No Unforgiveable Curses for you, Potter!"

They continued the game of cat-and-mouse for a while, during which Harry set Hagrid's house on fire purely by accident.

"Oi, what do ya think yer doin'? Ma dog's in there, ya evil lil'…" Hagrid returned with Fang on his back, and ran towards the school.

Harry saw a chance to catch Snape off guard. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Everything began to move in slow-motion. Sookie looked back to see that the curse was not aimed at her father or at her, but at Malfoy. The green light was zooming towards him, and she remembered what Lily Evans had told her only hours before.

"_Dumbledore thinks you and I are alike. That is, in our ability to love_."

At that moment, Sookie Snape had never been surer about what she had to do. She jumped right in front of Malfoy and took the green bullet. She tried desperately to hold it off with her shield, but it sent her flying backwards and knocked Malfoy over. He screamed in rage when he found Sookie motionless on the ground. He pointed his wand at Harry.

"You took her life, you scum. _Avada Kedav_—"

But Snape took his arm and they Apparated away before he could finish.

Sookie was left in the grass, cold and forgotten by her own father.


	12. Epilogue: Shame

A shadow was cast across Sookie Snape's pale face. Long, white fingers felt for a pulse in her wrist. There was none.

"This is a terrible, terrible thing that has happened. Left by her own father. She did so much to my service. It is a shame she had that last thought. I might have been able to save her, had she not changed."

Lord Voldemort glided through the grass and pulled out his wand. With a flick of it, he petrified her body. It sank into the ground. Large, grey clouds filled the sky, but the wet drops that fell were not rain. The hooded figure that stood next to Voldemort let out a sigh.

"I was undeserving."

"You are standing beside me today because you did not kill Harry Potter. Severus saved you."

"I would rather die by your hand than live by hers!"

"Very well, then."

The sky grew even darker and it began to rain. A fog arose from the ground. The hooded figure was surrounded by the gray mist. With another flick of the wand, his body was petrified, and it began to sink. The figure's grey eyes were frozen on Voldemort as he spoke.

"You will be with your beloved soon, Draco."


End file.
